This invention relates to a decorative candle and oil lamp assembly.
U.S. Design Pat. Nos. 386,268, 380,856 358,221, 352,796, 351,034, 350,616, 317,052, 307,638 and 290,046 disclose ornamental designs of oil lamps.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,494 (1983), U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,327 (1974), U.S. Pat. No. 2,291,072 (1942), and U.S. Pat. No. 1,295,679 (1919) disclose decorative candle lights In the ""494 patent the oil lamp is supported by a hanger suspended from a chimney.
However, in one of these references is the oil lamp supported by a candle having an ornamental design.
A. Objects
One object of the invention is to provide a decorative candle which supports an oil lamp.
Another object of the invention is to provide an oil lamp designed to fit into a recess in a decorative candle.
Another object of the invention is to make the candle last perpetually.
Another object of the invention is to allow the candle to be illuminated by means of the oil lamp, and thus make the candle last perpetually.
Other objects will be apparent from the following Summary, Description, Drawings, and Claims.
B. Summary
In accordance with the present invention, the decorative candle and oil lamp assembly includes a decorative candle comprising a body, a reduced cross portion, a variety of decorative features, and a circular recess in its top. The oil lamp assembly includes a top, bottom, and body portion. The top portion includes a filler neck with a narrow portion and a flared portion. A flammable liquid, such as lamp oil, is introduced into the oil lamp assembly via the flared portion of the filler neck. Also included in the oil lamp assembly is a wick assembly. The wick assembly includes a glass tube comprising a straight body portion and a flared portion. Mounted inside the wick assembly is a wick preferably made of woven fiberglass, comprising a flared upper portion, a flared lower portion, and a body portion. After the oil lamp assembly is filled with lamp oil or other flammable liquid, the wick assembly is placed inside the filler neck, with the bottom flared portion of the fiberglass wick in contact with the flammable liquid. The entire oil lamp assembly is placed into the circular recess in the decorative candle. A source of combustion (match, lighter, etc.) is placed next to the flared upper portion of the wick, igniting the flammable liquid that has traveled up the wick by osmosis. The resulting flame illuminates the living space around the decorative candle and oil lamp assembly. Since the flammable liquid can be replenished when depleted, and the flame does not depend on wax from the candle for its fuel, the candle will essentially last perpetually.